The gravity of love
by 050489
Summary: NaruSaku. Naruto está de nuevo en el hospital por proteger a Sakura. Ella lo visita y...


Es un NaruSaku. Es un lemon pero no muy fuerte…

Espero que les guste

**The gravity of love**

"The gravity of love" - Enigma

**_Capítulo 1 – The beginning_**

El aire entraba por la ventana de la habitación haciendo ondear las cortinas. Un joven rubio empezaba a abrir los ojos.

"**Se está despertando, Tsunade-sama"**

"_Esa voz…"-_ pensó el chico

Cuando sus ojos de adaptaron a la luz observó que estaba en su habitación, y dos figuras femeninas le miraban de cerca.

"**¿Estás mejor?"** –dijo una de ellas

"**Si, vieja-Tsunade**" –respondió él

"**Idiota, nos tenías muy preocupados…"**

"**Gomen, Sakura-chan…"**

"**¿Es que Jiraiya no te enseñó a ser menos impulsivo?"**

"**Pero, Sakura-chan, si yo no hubiera hecho eso, tu…"**

"**Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer…"-**dijo Tsunade acercándose a la puerta **–"nos vemos luego, Sakura"**

"**Si, maestra"**

Tsunade abandonó la habitación dejando solos a Naruto y Sakura.

"**Sakura-chan…¿tu estás bien?"**

"**Si…tu paraste todo el impacto…dios, ¡podrías haber muerto! No vuelvas a hacer locuras así"**

"**Tu también podrías haber muerto…por eso no me lo pensé dos veces"**

"**Naruto…gracias…"** –dijo Sakura sonrojada **–"pero no quiero que me protejas más, te prometí no ser un estorbo…"**

"**Lo que m pides es imposible…siempre te protegeré…"**

"**Naruto…"**

"**Ouch ,ouch, ouch…." –**se quejó Naruto en el costado

"**¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?"** –preguntó Sakura preocupada

"**Si…"** –dijo apretando con sus manos su costado

"**Déjame ver…"** –dijo Sakura levantando su camiseta.

Naruto se puso muy rojo. Notaba como Sakura palpaba sus costillas suavemente.

"**Ya veo…"** –dijo Sakura apretando en el costado

"**¡Ouch! Eso dolió…"** –se quejó Naruto.

"**Tienes un hematoma en el costado…túmbate para que pueda curártelo**"

Naruto (que posteriormente estaba sentado sobre la cama) hizo caso a Sakura y se tumbó.

Sakura concentró chakra y curó a Naruto en un par de minutos.

"**Ya está…¿uhm?"** –la chica notó que Naruto estaba muy rojo **–"¿Tienes fiebre?"** –dijo tocando su frente y la de él –"parece que no…"

Naruto rió tontamente –"Pues…gracias…"

"**Bueno, si ya no te duele nada más, yo me voy…pasaré a verte mañana…¡Adios!"**

"**Espera""**_No quiero que se vaya"_

"**¿Qué pasa?"** –dijo ella volteándose "_Inner Sakura: ¡bien!nos quedamos_!(N.A :El inner se refiere a Sakura como dos personas, igual que hacía gollum en ESDLA xD)"

"**Me duele mucho aquí**" –dijo Naruto señalando su tripa.

Sakura se volvió a acercar a él.

"**A ver, ¿dónde te duele?"** –preguntó ella

"**Aquí…"-** dijo él volviendo a señalar su abdomen,

Sakura puso sus manos sobre el abdomen de Naruto y comenzó a masajearlo buscando un posible hematoma o hemorragia interna. Naruto estaba en el cielo. Disfrutaba de cada caricia y masaje de la kunochi.

Realmente no le dolía nada, sólo lo hizo para que Sakura se quedara con él. Mientras estuvo entrenando con Jiraiya la había echado mucho de menos, y ahora quería estar más tiempo con ella.

"**Naruto…yo no veo nada**" –dijo parando un instante

"**Pero a mí me duele…"**

Sakura suspiró **–"Qué problemático eres…"** Aunque intentaba disimularlo, Sakura también disfrutaba masajeando a Naruto. Ahora estaba mucho más atractivo que hace tres años y sus músculos estaban bien definidos.

"_Inner Sakura: Shannaro!Naruto está tremendo!"_

Naruto no dejaba de mirar a Sakura. Se quedó embobado mirando sus preciosos ojos verdes. Ella se dio cuenta y se puso colorada.

"**Pues yo no veo nada raro…está todo bien…"-**dijo dejando de masajear al chico

"**Gracias, Sakura-chan"**

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos.

"_Sakura-chan es preciosa…"_

"_Inner Sakura : ¡Shannaro! ¿Cómo puede haberse puesto tan guapo?"_

Sakura extendió el brazo y acarició la cara de Naruto con dulzura. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo bajó la mano rápidamente y sus mejillas se volvieron de color rojo.

Naruto se reincorporó y se quedó sentado sobre la cama, observando sorprendido a Sakura.

"**Sakura-chan…"**

Ella se puso más roja aún.

"**Yo no…esto…yo…¡tengo que irme!"**

Naruto se levantó de la cama y agarró a Sakura del brazo impidiendo que se marchara. Ella se dio la vuelta y miró a Naruto sorprendida.

"_Naruto…"_

El brazo de Naruto bajó hasta la cintura de Sakura y la acercó a él, quedando muy cerca uno del otro. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y se lanzó a besarlo.

Mientras se besaban se acariciaban mutuamente. Después Naruto levantó a Sakura agarrando sus muslos y la recostó sobre la cama mientras besaba su cuello.

Se quedó encima de ella y se miraron unos instantes antes de volver a besarse, esta vez más apasionadamente.

Sakura empezó a quitar la camiseta a Naruto. Él bajó la cremallera de la camisa de Sakura y después continuó con su falda, dejándola en ropa interior. Se puso muy rojo, la pasión le hizo desnudarla sin pensarlo_…"¿y si se enfada conmigo?"_-se preguntaba. Ella agarró a Naruto por el cuello y mordisqueó suavemente su cuello.

"_Parece que no se ha enfadado mucho…" _–pensaba Naruto.

Imitando a la chica, él también empezó a besar su cuello.

"_Sakura-chan huele tan bien…"_

A Sakura se le escaparon varios gemidos de placer que excitaron a Naruto. Volvió a besar a Sakura y desabrochó su sostén. Después bajó para quitarle su última prenda.

"_Sakura-chan es perfecta…"_

El chico continuó recorriendo el cuerpo de Sakura con sus labios.

"**TOC TOC"** – un ruido en la puerta hizo que ambos se detuvieran exaltados.

Sakura se tapó con las sábanas mientras que Naruto se acercó a la puerta.

"**¿Quién es?"** –preguntó

"**Soy yo, Jiraiya**" –contestaron desde el otro lado de la puerta

"**¿Jiraiya? ¿Qué demonios quieres?"** _"¡¡¡Maldito! ¡¡¡Estaba en lo más interesante!_

"**Hablar contigo, ábreme ya"**

"**NO"**

"**Muy bien…tiraré la puerta…"**

"**No no no, ahora te abro…"** –dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura-"**Ahora mismo vuelvo"** –le susurró con sus mejillas muy coloradas.

Desde la cama, Sakura lo miraba más roja aún.

Naruto salió por la puerta dejando a Sakura sola.

"**¿Por qué no me abrías, atontado?¡Ni que estuvieras con una chica!"** – fue lo último que oyó la chica. Después escuchó cómo se alejaban los pasos de allí.

"_¿Qué…qué ha estado apunto de ocurrir…?" _–pensó muy roja.

Miró debajo de las sábanas. "_Estoy…desnuda…¡y eso no es lo peor!¡lo peor es que dejé que me desnudara!"_

Se tapó con las sábanas hasta la nariz. _"¡¡¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¡que vergüenza!"_

_Inner Sakura : Shannaro! ¡ha sido maravilloso! ¡Estúpido Jiraiya!…estábamos a punto y viene a fastidiar…_

"_Aún no me creo que esto haya pasado…me dejé llevar…¿qué voy a hacer ahora cuando vuelva a ver a Naruto?"_

_Inner Sakura : Dios…¿notaste aquel bulto ENORME del pantalón de Naruto?_

"_Naruto…"_

Sakura estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza durante horas, pero Naruto aún estaba fuera. Al final acabó dormida en la cama de Naruto sin darse cuenta.

000000000000000000000

Hola

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Es un tributo a mi pareja favorita : Naruto y Sakura.

Gaaaku, KakaSaku, ItaSaku, SasuSaku…me gustan mucho, pero no tanto como NaruSaku.

Dejen reviews, please. Quiero saber si hay algún fan de NaruSaku por aquí, que aún no he encontrado ninguno…u.u


End file.
